


Windows to the Multicolored Soul

by antie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Heterochromia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk this was stupid, javid - Freeform, nothing but fluff, tagging is hard, wrote it at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antie/pseuds/antie
Summary: Davey’s always heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in Jack Kelly’s case, that couldn’t be more true.





	Windows to the Multicolored Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was written rlly late at night and it sucks. Just a dumb concept I thought of for no reason. Enjoy!!

Davey’s always heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in Jack Kelly’s case, that couldn’t be more true. 

Jack’s left eye was a bright shade of crystal blue, like the sky just as the sun was rising, and Davey could always feel the warmth of summer that shone through when Jack smiled. This side of Jack was caring and friendly and absolutely charismatic. Jack had many sides, and this one left Davey’s head spinning and causes laughter to bubble up from his chest, loud and airy. This side of Jack was a breath of fresh air when Davey was suffocating.

Jack’s right eye was a different story, almost an opposite of his left, but not entirely. His right eye was the richest shade of brown Davey had ever seen, and if the thought hard enough, he could smell the earthy soil, or the sweetness of chocolate. This side of Jack was a bit different, but not entirely the same. This side of Jack was deep and romantic, bashful at first, but once he opened up to you, there was no escaping. The dark iris could have easily swallowed Davey whole, he always had to be careful not to gaze too much, lest he forget to anchor himself and slip completely.

Jack Kelly had gorgeous eyes, and the stark contrast of their colors made him look a little off balance and childishly adorable. Despite the differences, Jack’s eyes were intense in their very own ways, and so incredibly unique, and that’s what kept drawing Davey in further and further and it wouldn’t be long before there was nowhere else to go but down, until Davey was crashing and falling and tumbling _hard_ for Jack. 

When Jack looked at him, and peered up through his lashes at the slightly taller boy, Davey felt dizzy. He was already so easily thrown off-kilter by Jack Kelly and his gorgeous eyes, he had no idea which way was up at this point. And when he stared back into those two-toned eyes that shone with mischief, Davey realized he forgot to hold on. Davey was totally gone, he’d taken a nose dive right off the edge for Jack, and he seemed to fall forever.

Jack Kelly was a unique man, with his mismatched eyes and crooked smile, and the single chipped tooth that made his grin sickeningly adorable, and Davey was utterly his.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! kudos and comments are appreciated sm pls and thank


End file.
